PUNISHING is for bad kittens
by Leirative
Summary: Grimmjow has gotten his arm back, because he had promised to do anything. Though he isn't that pleased at first when he founds out what 'anything' he is supposed to do. GrimmjowAizen, lemon, very very mild violence. Happy Birthday Xovinn!


Hiya everyone who are considerate enough to read my crappy Authors note. This is my first lemon ever so if it sucks, don't kill me.

We are talking about Grimmjow and Aizen pairing. I hope you already know this because you are here… There is slight cursing and serious… something…? xD

This fanfic has been written by some idiotic thought I don't remember having anymore. And of course because I'm not born into English language, I just _might _have mistaken taking some… erm… body part into something else… ^^' So if you notice anything like that or anything wrongly written at all, tell me in your review. And of course, you WILL review, right?

Anywayoozei… I wrote this one-shot to my dear friend **Xovinn** as a birthday gift. So this is a birthday-fic! YAY! Everyone are happy again. ^^

And last thing: I'm not gonna warn you for the lemon ahead or make some disclaimers. Although… Grim-chan might be a bit OC. Sorry for that. ^^'

And now I stop talking my stupid thoughts to your suffering souls relief.

_**ENJOY! ^^**_ (especially you Xovinn =D)

__________________________________________________________________

_PUNISHMENT _

is for bad kittens

It was a nice day at Las Noches. Well at least compared to other days it was a nice day. Especially to the leader of said place.

"Hey Aizen!"

Aizen Sousuke, the traitor of Soul Society and the Ruler of Las Noches and arrancars looked up from his paperwork to see pretty baffled espada in front of him. "What is it Grim-_chan?_" The sexta espada flinched to the pet name Aizen gave him. "Don't you '-chan' me, teme! What is meaning of this?" Aizen tilted his slightly. "I have no idea what you are rampaging about. Dare to tell me, Grimmjow-kun?"

"This…" sexta espada blushed vigorously before deep scowl returned to his voice. "I don' need to explain… THIS!! Ya're the one who put me into this!" Aizen tsk'ed "Anger doesn't look so good on your face, Grimmjow-kun." He said, totally ignoring his espadas words. Grimmjow snarled at Aizen, only to make the latter chuckle darkly. "Now, as for your 'position' you're in… You said you would do anything to have your arm back. I gave your arm back. And now you're doing the 'anything' you promised." Aizen explained returning back to his paperwork. Really, why he had to do paperwork even after he had leaved Soul Society? Overly annoying.

Grimmjow stared Aizen in disbelief. "How in the fucks name this is related to my promise?" He yelled his face turning almost dark red. From embarrassment or anger, who knows? Presumably from both. Aizen sighed when he lifted his gaze again from his paperwork. "Anything means anything, Grimmjow-kun. Now be quiet for a while, unless you want me to punish you further." Aizen said returning back to his work once again. The room finally fell quiet much to Aizens pleasure. Though this silence didn't last long.

"No fuckin' way. Ya mother fucker, let fuckin' go!" broke the silence that had last only few peaceful seconds. Sighing deeply Aizen rise from his chair. His work wouldn't make any progress while having Grimmjow on his office. Deciding to leave his work for the next day Aizen gathered the scattered papers and out them into his top drawer. He might as well have some fun now… Ignoring Grimmjows still ongoing shouting and verbal abuse toward him Aizen circled slowly his table to the other side raising his gaze to the sexta espada. Grimmjow noticed this, and fell quiet rather quickly when he saw his master expression.

Right now 'Oh shit' was the only thought racing trough the sexta espadas mind.

"Grimmjow-kun, there is a reason why you are in that position. It is to humiliate you, to make more obedient. It's your punishment. You know there was a reason why you lost your arm, remember?" Aizen said calmly. However there was an evil glint in his eyes. Grimmjow gulped. "You better be grateful for my forgiveness. I could have done this in the Great hall, making _everyone_ see you like this… Sprawled on the floor, completely naked… Tied tightly to the floor with kido spells so you couldn't do anything, whatever I or anyone else would choose to do to you." Aizen spoke slowly, stretching every word in the most seducing way, looking closely at Grimmjows reactions with a warm smile. His smile mixed with his words summed quite a scary combination. Grimmjow gulped again. This wasn't going anywhere near good…

With a soft hum Aizen leaned to his desk and eyed Grimmjow with critical aspect. The espada was stark naked (I'm not referring to the first espada here… -.-'), lying on his back. Grimmjows tanned skin was shining slightly in the middle of white, showing body's every curve and shadow more clearly. His hands were chained together on the floor, making him unable to cover himself in any way. His blue colored hair was in disarray, more than normally, making him look flushed. Eyes which bore the same color as his hair were looking him questioning, angrily and with a hint of insecurity. Further exploration showed Aizen a little hint of curiosity as well. Brown haired shinigami chuckled. Quite a surprise that one…

Moving his gaze Aizen eyed espadas Adams apple, then lowering to meet nipples, noticing that the man's chest was slightly heaving. Oh, his feasting gaze was making the little teal haired man to react. Smirking Aizen lowered his focused gaze more, stopping for awhile to look hollows hole right where a navel should have been, before continuing its travel. To Aizens great pleasure Grimjowws ankles were tied apart, making his lower religions very visible to his masters burning fiesting.

Shiver ran down sexta espadas spine. His goddamned cock was getting exited. Almost not visibly, but still a little bit. Fucking traitor! And he couldn't even cover himself!

Finally Aizen moved, walking aside Grimmjow, still scanning the latter's overly exposed body. "I could do everything what would come into my mind…" He said crouching and reached one of his hands to sexta espadas throat, squeezing slightly.

"From hurting you…"

He saw anger rising in teal hared arrancars eyes. Chuckling softly he shifted his hand from Grimmjows throat to his backside, squeezing the buttock slightly

"… to fucking you all night long."

The teal haired arrancar squeaked loudly, an uncharacteristic voice from someone normally so rough and arrogant. Anger in Grimmjows wide eyes quickly changed into panic. He was shaking.

Aizen smiled evilly, leaving his hand atop other buttocks. Oh, how easy this espada was to read…

"Calm yourself, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. I am not going to rape you." Grimmjows eyes widened slightly before he relaxed little. Aizen chuckled and leaned down right beside teal haireds ear to whisper. "I am going to seduce you." Grimmjows breath hitched when he felt Aizens hand squeeze him again. Normally so loud arrancar was being quiet, while his brains were fiercely searching for words that might help him in this… uneasy situation. But nothing came.

While Grimmjow was trying to process something, anything to say or do, Aizen had already started his ministrations towards the sexta espada. Biting lightly into Grimmjows earlobe he was awarded with a silent gasp. But that wasn't enough for him. No, Aizen intended to go much further.

Licking his way down to Grimmjows collarbone, biting occasionally the delicious skin of arrancars neck. His hand were exploring the arrancars sensitive sides, making said man shudder beneath Aizen. Then he bit down just below the right collarbone, hard enough to draw blood. His first moan from Grimmjow was his award. After that the sexta espada seemed to clear his mind enough to speak something. "S-stop this you bastard! Let go of me!" He began thrashing in his boundings, actually managing to hit the King of Las Noches in the process.

Grimmjow stills when his head is suddenly trashed to left and he feels stinging in his right cheek. Aizen had slapped him? (Oh I'm so mean for making them stop… :3)

"Now Grimmjow-kun. I can make this quite not nice if you aren't cooperative. But if you are, I you will definitely like this. I do not wish to hit you, it doesn't fit my style." Aizen said hovering above wide eyed arrancar. Grimmjow still couldn't believe that he was treated like some bitch, being _slapped _instead of punch. Then Aizen bended down to his lips just close enough that Grimmjow could feel the heat coming from shinigamis lips but far enough that they wouldn't touch. He could feel again when incredibly hot waves coursed through him. Grimmjow looked straigly into his creators' eyes. He saw many emotions there but mainly it was just lust.

"Now, what is your answer, Grimmjow-kun?" Aizen asked in the most seductive voice Grimmjow had ever heard. 'Oh Kami… Where have I gotten myself again?' Grimmjow couldn't find an answer to Aizens question. He quite didn't want to get intimate with any man, especially with Aizen, but on the other hand… he liked the touches pretty much. Starting to compare these two things he quickly averted his gaze anywhere else than where the man above him located. Damn, hard choice.

Aizen was getting quite annoyed. Grimmjow had turned his head away and refused to look at him. And on top of that teal haired man had yet to answer his question. His masked feeling began to get on top when he shifted few millimeters away, a slight frown appearing to his handsome features.

Grimmjow was still contemplating what to do when he looked again shinigamis eyes. Said man was getting seemingly frustrated. "Fuck it." Grimmjow decided quickly. And sooner than Aizen eyes could progress he noticed that the Panther was kissing him, fiercely.

Grimmjow gasped when Aizen had recovered from his shock and kissed back with the same fierceness than he was now. Aizen used this opportunity to slip his tongue to others mouth. Grimmjow bit down to the intruding object, causing Aizen to rise higher. The King of Hueco Mundo glared down on his arrancar who glared back with equal power. Though Grimmjow hadn't bitten hard, a trail of blood began to run down his jaw. Grimmjow glared at his master, spitted the blood out of his mouth.

"Teme, I will agree to this but you will have to ask for some things. God or not, but Grimmjow Jeagerjaques never bows to anyone. Next time you lose your tongue, Aizen-_sama._" He was slightly panting but that didn't lessen the threat.

Aizen looked for awhile wide eyed to the sexta espada. Then he chuckled, finally that spitfire attitude was back. "Well then, Kitten, I shall play with your rules. For a moment." He said smiling darkly. Grimmjow didn't have time to counter on Aizen sayings before his mouth was covered once again.

Aizen sneaked his hands back to the Panthers sides when his kiss was responded. Slowly ghosting over the skin, never touching properly he made his way to arrancars chest. This time when Grimmjow gasped because his nipples were being teased, Aizen didn't use the opportunity to explore others mouth. Instead he ran his tongue along Grimmjows lower lip. After little hesitation access was being granted. He grinned before happily entering others mouth.

Grimmjow could taste other mans blood clearly when a moist organ sneaked into his mouth. That particular taste made his body get even hotter. It mapped every cranny and crook of Grimmjows warm cavern before he decided to battle for dominance. Aizen drew away actually managing to drew a whimper from Grimmjow.

"Be patient, Kitty." was said before warm lips enclosed around one of Grimmjows nipples. A sudden bolt of pleasure made him moan, when the nipple was gently sucked and then bitten. His nickname was already forgotten. "Shit…" His breath becoming more and more into panting the sexta espada groaned when Aizen bit down harder, almost drawing blood. If he wasn't earlier aroused, he hell sure was now. And because of that, he wanted the attention elsewhere. "Ungh… Aizen…" He bucked his hips to show what he wanted. The shinigami only chuckled causing vibrations to arrancars skin, making said man gasp. "I told you to be patient, Kitty." was Grimmjows answer before his other nipple was assaulted right after. Moaning the Panther arched to pleasuring touch.

Aizen was quite pleased with himself. Grimmjow was getting impatient and horny, which meant job well done. He left Grimmjows abused chest only to attack his lips, this time not even asking for permission. Bite never came, but his kiss was responded with eagerness. Grimmjow bucked his hips once more, to remind Aizen. Breaking the kiss Aizen rise to look the arrancars face. Flushed, hair even more discheveled, lips parting to let panting breaths past. His eyes were telling Aizen to _do_ something. Smirking refused to pay attention where it was most wanted.

"Beg."

Grimmjows eyes widened at the word. "No way!" Aizen only chuckled before starting to move away. 'Holy shit, he isn't kidding…' "Wait!" Smirking the shinigami did stop but didn't come closer either. Raising one eyebrow watching in amusement see arrancar squirming over one word.

Grimmjow shivered. Without other man's body temperature he was starting to feel cold. Damn that Aizen. "P-please…" He managed to choke. "Please what?" was asked. Grimmjow growled.

"Please… touch me…"

Thats it, he wouldn't say anything else anymore, whatever would happen. The king of Las Noches chuckled at the sexta espadas quick surrender. "as you wish… Kitten." He said descending his hands quickly on other hips. With swift motion he was quickly moving his hand along Grimmjows length.

Grimmjow was in ninth heaven right now. Oh, that man's hand was making miracles, sending him quickly towards the edge. He couldn't hold back the moan and gasps anymore, not that he could care anymore. They just increased in volume when Aizen came back to assault his neck and chest. God, his hands were _everywhere. _

Grimmjows cock was already leaking pre-cum. "Aahnh… Aizen…" Trying not buck onto the hand he truly wished that his hand wouldn't be bound down. He shuddered violently when his master ran a thumb a top his cocks head. "Oh my…ahn… fuck." He hissed.

Grimmjow wanted to touch as well, to make other feel same as he was now. Grimmjow was just starting to tell this when Aizen met him in a bruising kiss, pushing his slick tongue to map panting arrancars hot cavern once more. They had to part for air too soon. "Mmnh, Aizen… I'm coming…"

Hearing this Aizen abruptly stopped earning a loud whimper from Grimmjow. "No you're not, Kitty. Something is to be done first." Aizen said, earning yet another whimper from the Panther. He lifted three fingers to his lovers lips. "Suck."

Grimmjow stared shinigami utterly baffled for a while before obeying.

Aizen couldn't help but moan when he felt that sinful mouth suck his fingers, with that skillful tongue swirling at the same time. Grimmjow smirked before returning to his 'job'. After enjoying little bit of those sensations the shinigami pulled fingers out. Occupying the Pantheras lips with his own, Aizen slowly trailed his wet fingers along arrancars lean body, making goose bumps at their wake. Grimmjow groaned into his mouth when he brushed past his leaking member, all the way down to arrancars puckered entrance. Breaking their kiss, already panting himself too he leans to whisper in the sexta espadas ear.

"This is going to sting a little. Relax, it will feel better."

Before Grimmjow had any chance to say anything, a slick finger slid inside of him. With a loud moan he tried to jerk away. But he was stopped. And anyway, he was tied onto the frigging floor, he couldn't have escaped even without Aizen stopping him.

"Stop that, baka. I don't have to prepare you but I'm willing to do so. Be grateful." Aizen said as he continued prodding inside the Panther. The shinigami kissed him, trying to get arrancars mind elsewhere. Gritting his teeth Grimmjow somehow managed to relax his insides. It didn't hurt after that, although it did feel quite weird. Things weren't supposed to go IN there. After a while Grimmjow begun to feel good and even attempted to move with Aizens finger. With kiss distracting him, the second finger went in without noticing.

Then, those finger brushed past something which made Grimmjow moan louder than before and see stars.

Aizen had found his prostate.

"Aaahnn… A-...Aizen… That-aah-place…" Nothing important didn't seem to leave from the espadas mouth so Aizen quickly covered it with his own. Grimmjow was pushing against his fingers like wanton bitch in heat. The shinigami chuckled. Completely adorable sight. His third finger did manage to get a little hiss of pain which luckily dissipated soon into moan.

Grimmjow moaned for the loss when his lover suddenly took his fingers out. He had been so close for completion. "Now now, you'll get your milk Kitten. Patience." Aizen said huskily. He would have continued to prepare his espada a bit more but his straining erection needed attention quite badly. Bad enough that he couldn't hold back any longer. Rising to stand Aizen slowly got rid of his clothes, paying extra attention every piece of clothing. Grimmjow watched this with lust in his eyes. That fucking Aizen was doing that on purpose. Not that it bothered him. God, how beautiful his master was. Not handsome but utterly… _beautiful. _He gasped when he saw Aizens erection, to be precise, its size. 'I might just be in some kind of trouble…'

After shedding his clothes Aizen turned to look at the man in front of him. Lips looking completely ravished, parted slightly, hickeys trailing along his body. His cock standing tall and still leaking. Surely nobody hadn't ever seen Grimmjow Jeagerjaques like this. He was the only one to see. Thinking that Aizen wanted to take him now. And he would do so.

He smiled encouragingly to arrancar while crouching between said persons legs. Releasing both legs from the kido spell he lifted them atop his shoulders.

Grimmjow shuddered when he felt something much larger than fingers brush at his entrance. "Just get on with it." He said and relaxed himself as much as he could. Without any other thought Aizen pushed himself past the tight ring of muscles. After that he buried himself to the hilt with one swing (just had to put that word there xD)

A high pitched scream ran trough Las Noches. Many looked around wondering. Except Ichimaru Gin who just chuckled, knowing very well what was happening. And other one, Szayel, who was watching the whole show from his monitor.

"Oh God… Hurts…" Grimmjow whimpered but didn't beg Aizen to pull out. He was way too proud for it. And surprisingly Aizen stayed still, waiting for his lover to adjust and give him a sign. A few minutes later he received one as Grimjoww pushed his hips, driving other mans member deeper inside. Aizen pulled out almost completely before slamming back in. He didn't want to start gently, knowing it wouldn't do any good. He just hits Grimmjows prostate right at the first time, making him howl out of pleasure, completely forgetting his pain. "Aaahh… Harder! Uuuhnnhh." Aizen gladly complied to this encouragement as he angled every thrust straight to the Pantheras prostate. His balls hit Grimmjows buttocks with every delicious, piercing thrust.

Suddenly remembering ties bounding his lover Aizen dissipated them, allowing Grimmjow to crasp his shoulders.

"So tight." He grunted and leaned down to draw his lover into a heated kiss. Grimmjow clasped his much neglected member with his other hand, as the other clawed Aizens back with every powerful thrust. He could feel unbearable heat forming in the pit of his stomach, right below his hollow hole. His hips started working more vigorously with Aizens hips, his hand working very fast to get his completion as soon as possible.

"A-aah-Aizen… I'm-ah- coming!" He panted between moans. Aizen smirked, feeling his own orgasm near as well. "Then do so… And while doing that… scream my name!" saying that he reached his hand between them, grabbing Grimmjows fist around his member, giving it a hard stroke.

"SOUSUKE!" Grimmjow yelled as his orgasm hit him _hard, _white substance spilling to their abs and chests. At the same time his muscles tightened around Aizens member causing him to spill his semen inside the sexta espada after few more thrusts. He collapsed atop Grimmjow who grunted but didn't make a move to move the other man. After gathering a bit of strength Aizen pulled out, making Grimmjow wince. They waited for their orgasm highs to end, panting slowly decreasing into normal breathing. Finally Aizen lifted himself up and slowly walked to gather his clothes. Grimmjow sighed, reluctant to move.

Aizen turned to walk towards a door, probably leading to his personal quarters. He stopped and turned around. "Are you coming?" He asked.

Grimmjow blinked. "What?"

Aizen chuckled darkly. "Don't you think that I'm done with you… Far away from it. I just want to continue on a bed." The shinigami turned his back again and walked past the door. Grimmjow couldn't help but wince at thought what was going to happen again.

Someone definitely wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow…

Sighing deeply he rised and walked after his master, secretly looking forward for the next round.

**Elsewhere at the same time:**

"Now come over here, it will be A GREAT SHOW! Payment gentlemen. Thank you." Szayel was making money to support his experiments and he was making much of it. People, hollow and arrancar were packed in the great hall, where one of the walls were displaying the role of a screen. There was a video being projected online from Aizen-samas personal quarters.

Indeed, it would be a great show… :3

**FINITO**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

Thank you for reading it till the end and even managing _not to die_ in the same progress. ^^

Phew… This was pretty hard to produce. Eight pages, EIGHT pages of lemon. Holy shit. And this was my first lemon too.

I hope you enjoyed it, although I think I made Aizen OC too… T_T

And it was pretty crappy. Although I don't quite know if it really is… I couldn't bring myself to read it, I might had bitten my own head off after noticing what I had done…

And Happy Birthday Xovinn! Don't kill me for this (runs behind the closest corner to hide herself)

And _DO NOT FORGET_ to **REVIEW**!!

See ya some other time!

9


End file.
